


Cold

by HarleysAStarBoi



Category: Spider-Man (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Asphyxiation, CPR, M/M, Memory Loss, Near Death Experiences, Trauma, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25479415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleysAStarBoi/pseuds/HarleysAStarBoi
Summary: Peter feels cold
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Cold

All Peter could feel was cold. He didn’t know what was happening. Where was he? Who was he? Aunt May? Harry? Wait… why was he calling for them? Who were they?

His mind wandered aimlessly as he tried to move. He was frozen, his limbs frozen through with ice. Why was he so cold again? He couldn’t quite recall. All he could process was that he was numb, therefore he couldn’t hurt. Was that good? He didn’t know.

There was something in his mouth, something hot, it _burned._ He wanted to spit it out, he had to, he couldn’t breathe, he was dying. He tried to manipulate movement around him, somehow, to try and get it out. It failed. The hot liquid, like molten metal or something, he felt it drip slowly down his throat. It hurt, what was it? He felt it enter his lungs, it was painful as his lungs were filled. He wanted to breathe. Why? He wasn’t breathing before, why did he want to breathe so badly now? Was it because now he couldn’t? God, he was greedy. Has he always been this greedy?

He felt the liquid harden and freeze in his lungs and the pain faded. He still couldn’t breathe though, he didn’t like that. It was uncomfortable, his chest was expanded too much, his ribs too far out, everything, every other organ pushed around to make way for his lungs. 

He laid there for minutes, maybe hours? Days? Years? He didn’t know, he didn’t care. All he knew was that he was uncomfortable and he had to move. _Harry, Harry, Harry._ Who was he? Why did his mind keep going back to that name? Or… is it a she? He didn’t know, he wanted to know. Who was Harry?

He tried to think back. The name made him feel good, he didn’t know why it was like a drug to his mind. Harry, whoever they were, they were good. He attributed good things with them, hot summer days, skipping stones, peaceful evenings, good times, Harry was good. 

He repeated the name in his head, Harry was good. But as he kept continuing the thought, like an overplayed song, something turned sour. Hurt, betrayal, sadness. Harry had hurt him. But… Harry was good? Why would he hurt him? _I thought Harry was good? I thought he cared about me? No… he left me… he left me alone and that’s why I’m here._

He felt tears in his eyes and they streamed uncomfortably down his face. Was he sitting up now? When did he move? The tears kept coming. He trusted Harry, why had he done this? Six months? Why did he keep this from him for six months? Harry was… Harry was supposed to be his friend… why did he do this?

As he sat against whatever wall existed, he tried to keep his mind away from Harry. Harry had hurt him, Harry was bad.

Who was that other person? He had thought of them for a moment before, who were they? What was their name? He trusted them, they were definitely good, right? She was good, she helped him, she cared about him. What was her name? It was on the tip of his tongue. What was it? May? Was that it? He thought so. That sounded right.

He didn’t overthink her, he didn’t want to mess her up too. He focused back to his limbs. They were still cold, still frozen solid. All it would take was one touch, he would fall apart. His limbs would shatter, his lungs could be peeled away revealing the now frozen metal in his chest cavity, his frozen heart could be seen and put on display where everyone could see it. Everyone always had told him he was open-hearted. Who had told him that? Someone good. Yeah, someone very good. 

Everything was fine, right? Yeah, he was fine. Was he though? Maybe, he wasn’t quite sure.

He felt something touch him. He tried to open his eyes, who was touching him? What was going on?

He couldn’t open his eyes.

He was shaking, someone was shaking him, they were going to hurt him. He tried to scream for help, to kick, to plea for someone.

He couldn’t open his mouth.

He felt his tears fall faster. Was anyone going to help him? Who was shaking him? Why did he hurt? He tried to breathe, but the metal occupying his lungs didn’t give. He was suffocating. He was dying.

He felt a violent shake, and in that moment, everything felt clear.

He _was_ dying. 

But not for the same reason he thought he was.

.oOo.oOo.oOo.

Harry held him close, holding him to his chest as he sobbed. “Peter! Peter, please!” He screamed.

Miles stared in abject horror. There was a fight, villains, obviously. Peter had been the first on scene, but he didn’t know what the villains could do. The villains were prepared, they _knew_ what they were doing. They waited until Peter was in the air, too far away from any tree or building, and they hit him. Some kind of gun, he wasn’t sure what it had done, but Peter had fallen limp midair and hit the ground with a sickening crack. His head was bleeding and he was cold, too cold for having only just been hit. Even if he had died instantly, nobody gets that cold that fast. Miles didn’t like to think about that though.

The other spiders had made quick work of the villain as Harry brought him to a nearby rooftop, but they hadn’t realized the damage that had been done. 

Harry cried loudly, holding Peter close and begging him to wake up. Screaming for him to wake up, shaking him lightly, and doing whatever he could. Miles could now see the damage that had been done. Peter’s head was bleeding, he wasn’t moving or breathing, and there was a wet spot where his mouth was.

In a panic, Miles took Peter from Harry’s arms, much to Harry’s displeasure, and pulled up his mask just enough. His mouth was frothing. Miles began chest compressions, desperately trying to save Peter. Every time he pressed down on his chest, more of that white foam came out of Peter’s mouth. Harry was pale and looked like he was going to throw up as he stared, trembling, with wide eyes.

Gwen swung onto the building and froze at the sight in front of her. After the first few pumps, Miles nearly threw up as he felt Peter’s ribs crunch under his hands. Harry immediately lunged forward at the grotesque sound. “STOP YOU’RE KILLING HIM!” He screamed, horrified. 

Gwen rushed forward and grabbed him from behind. “No, he isn’t, you need to relax, Harry!”

“LET GO OF ME!” He screamed again through his tears.

“It’s not uncommon for someone’s ribs to break during CPR, you just have to trust him, Harry please, trust him.”

Harry continued sobbing as Gwen held him still. “Please… please… you’re killing him…” He choked out in a sob.

He collapsed from Gwen’s grasp, sobbing loudly as Miles continued chest compressions.

Too much time passed, too much of the froth came from Peter’s mouth, when suddenly, Peter began coughing. Harry gasped as Miles quickly turned him over, watching as Peter threw up mouthfuls of the foam. Harry stared mutely as Peter attempted to sit up, only to collapse. He shot forward and caught him as tears began streaming down his face. “Peter… oh god…” 

Miles collapsed backward, gasping for breath as he covered his eyes, trembling. “Oh my god…” He whimpered out, sounding relieved.

Harry held him close, crying. “Oh my god… oh my god…”

Peter leaned against him, coughing. “What… what happened?” He wheezed, sounding disoriented.

Harry didn’t reply. Peter was alive… he was alive…


End file.
